Winning
by MisakiKazune
Summary: Itachi was several feet away and Sasuke's on the edge of doom. My very own interpretation of the fight's last scene.


**(A/N: So this is my get-on on Sasuke and Itachi's fight's last scene. A little bit over of the place but I hope you enjoy it.)**

**Title: Winning**

**Summary: Itachi was several feet away and Sasuke's on the edge of doom.**

**Characters : Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha**

**Pairings: None**

**Genre: Angst**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Slight mention of blood, nothing major.**

**Disclaimer: No, I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Winning<strong>

His whole body was stiff; as if blood adorned almost every inch of his body was not enough. He forcefully gulped, out of anguish, depression, weariness, and mostly fear. _Fear. _All his life, he had never had this much amount of fear.

Sure, he must have had those feelings once or twice, but he was more than sure those feelings were not even to be compared to the one he's in right now. Sweat was dripping, those transparent beads bonding perfectly with bullets of crimson red all over his once pale even now paler skin.

The saliva tasted weird. It was a slight mix of salty, but strangely vapid enough for him to detect the vague taste of blended blood. It didn't even taste good. And the spark of feeling wasn't any kind of help. He could feel those unpleasant emotions going on in a shot of gulp. It was uneasiness and those restless feelings through.

He fixated his gaze on his front, at the sight of horror before him. There, only several feet away, was his enemy. No, he was more than an enemy. It was almost like the destined one. The one he should have hatred towards; the one he should hold vengeance onto; the one he should _kill._

He was the one who did all bad things ever happened to him. The one who had always caused negativities and catastrophes all in his life. The one who would always be unforgiven. The one who had caused _slaughter - _on which was the very start of everything. He was the _brother._

His breath was beyond uncontrollable. The pace was so absurd it was surreal. His eyes widened, almost popping out of their socket due to the horror feeling the sight gave him.

As the brother almost in slow motion came forward, he could feel his body trembling fiercely. He almost felt like hugging himself but he couldn't even hold control of his own body. He couldn't even feel his body. It was as if he was inside a forceful stone. Trapped and powerless.

The long gone sharingan - now replaced by two dark onyx eyes - could only watch what was before them in no successful threat. His enemy of a brother won't come back farther away, or retreating even. And he had lost any hope.

_'2 feet away', _he could almost hear what his brother was thinking. It was all over his head. It was clear enough alright.

He felt like falling onto his knees, which were maybe not even strong enough for him to support his weight, but then again the same imaginary stone enveloping his body became even more and more realized.

The trembling was getting even more vicious, as his bloodrate along with heart pace getting even more ridiculous as their distance became smaller, and his brother would be just in front of him in any split second now.

He was breathless, watching his front very thoroughly, as his brother was now inches before him, holding two of his right fingers towards him - which he knew were aiming at his eye.

He was petrified, _too _petrified a tear almost escaped his dark retina. Tear of blood. Or maybe it had already been shed, he didn't realize.

The figure was coming closer and closer that he could almost feel those fingers jabbing into his eye mercilessly, pulling it out with ease, or maybe with uneasiness due to the overwhelming power out of it.

But as those fingers were almost in touching distance, they were slightly amiss. It seriously gave him as much of a surprise. They were slighly above the supposed aim, proceeding to his exposed forehead - due to the long gone forehead protector he didn't even bother to snatch off on the Valley Of The End where he almost killed his _best friend._

He didn't, of course. There was no way he would follow that man's advice. He wouldn't ever continue his path. He would overcome him. And kill him. Him. The one that was standing right in front of his own body. _Him._

Remembering his own target, his hatred, his ambition, his reason to live, he stood back up. No longer did he feel the tremblings. As his eyes twitch in determination, ready to counter.

But he was stopped. Quite abruptly; as when the fingers made contact with his forehead.

The contact didn't even had a pressure what so ever. It was just plain shock. And other emotions. He felt _everything _throughout the contact. He felt sadness, realization, prophecy, revelation, and strangely enough power. And he couldn't even make it out completely.

That was until he saw his brother's body collapsed to the ground beside him. His brother was unmoving. His brother was not breathing. His brother held no consciousness. _Dead._

The tremble was now and again present. He watched that scene in his head all over again. And too did he finally realized the message his brother had spoken.

_"You've become really, really strong, Sasuke._"

As he too collapsed to the ground, wasn't quite sure if it was death or just mere sleep he really needed. All that mattered was that he was now on his way to unconsciousness.

And he could finally make it out. That touch, that contact, that emotion, it's _winning._

* * *

><p><strong>So how's that? Please, please let me know (:<strong>

**PS: This is actually the first half of my new prologue of Naruto and Fairy Tail's crossover story. It's called 'Unusual' and it's published :)**

**Review!**


End file.
